The Operations Office for the Southwest Oncology Group is responsible for all administrative aspects of the Group and assists with the scientific supervision and the leadership. The Office prepares the Minutes of all Group meetings, prints all study forms and submits the Progress Report. It conducts the correspondence and business of the Group with the National Cancer Institute and other outside organizations. Essentially, it forms the nucleus of the Group.